


Lego art for "Planting His Flag"

by wyomingnot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Legos, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10060238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: Hux has a morning routine. Kylo doesn't like it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Planting His Flag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059371) by [valda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda). 



  
Every morning, Hux takes care of business in the shower, regardless of how awake he might not be.  


Kylo objects.  
  


Kylo hoists Hux over his shoulder and hauls him back to bed.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Valda has been such an inspiration. :)
> 
> The 'fresher/shower set-up is my design, built from what I have on-hand. The dildo I made from fimo. 
> 
> There was no part of this that wasn't fun.
> 
> This was [originally posted on tumblr](http://wyomingnot.tumblr.com/post/156960271075/well-cosleia-has-inspired-me-again-i-built-the). See [my lego tag](http://wyomingnot.tumblr.com/tagged/my+lego/) on tumblr for more!


End file.
